I Quit
by WickedGypsy
Summary: {songfic to 'I Quit' by Hepburn} Katie and Oliver are fighting, and Katie is thinking of dumping him...she feels neglected...he made mistakes...they could lose their happiness...pls rr


"I Quit"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything.  
  
A/N: This is a songfic about Katie Bell and her neglecting boyfriend, Oliver Wood. The lyrics to the song ("I Quit" by: Hepburn) are in "quotation marks." The words that they say will be in 'apostrophes.'  
  
*  
  
"There was a time when I would  
  
Go walking backwards 'round the world if you said you're mine..."  
  
Katie sighed as she waited on the cold park bench. Where was Oliver? He promised he would be here.  
  
"And I'd run blindfold down the King's Road Monday morning  
  
If you just for once arrive on time..."  
  
Ever since he gained a spot on that stupid Quidditch team, it seems as if he never had any time for Katie anymore. He'd say he'd come, and doesn't even show up. Katie forgave. He'd say he'd take her out for dinner, and he calls and says he had to cancel: their was a Quidditch after party. She even had this hunch that he was cheating on her with one of those stupid cheerleaders.  
  
Sometimes, when they did hang out, it was like he forgot that he even had a girlfriend-or he had forgotten that she was even there. She felt really hurt. And most of the time, he treated her like dirt.  
  
"But you turned into another liar. And you came on like a new Messiah..."  
  
'Katie!'  
  
She looked up and saw Oliver running straight for her.  
  
"So before you say what you desire, I'm telling you now..."  
  
'Katie!' he gasped as he sat down beside her. 'Your cell phone was off, and you weren't at home...'  
  
'So?' Katie asked.  
  
'I had to tell you...that I had to cancel because we were having an after party. We won the game!'  
  
'Oh...great, Oliver...' Katie muttered.  
  
'So, I guess I'll be seeing you later, Katie-'  
  
'No, Oliver, wait.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I need to tell you something.'  
  
'What?'  
  
"I quit. I quit.  
  
'Cause loving you's a job I don't need.  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more.  
  
I quit. I quit.  
  
The situation's vacant for me.  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more.  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work..."  
  
'I wanna break up with you,' Katie said quickly.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because I feel neglected.'  
  
'Why do you feel neglected?'  
  
"I got my hands dirty.  
  
While you rolled cigarettes,  
  
With one eye on the time..."  
  
'I've tried to work around your busy schedule, but I cant take it anymore!' Katie screamed.  
  
"I've tried my hardest  
  
I've been conscientious  
  
But I'm taking back that heart of mine..."  
  
'What?' Oliver exclaimed.  
  
'I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore,' Katie answered. 'You need to get yourself organized and willing to spend time with your girlfriend!'  
  
"You can't roll me  
  
Round your tongue no more,  
  
Baby,  
  
It's time to clear up your emotional debris..."  
  
'And don't talk to me until you're ready. But I think that when that time comes, I'm already married,' Katie objected. She stood and walked away.  
  
"And if I'm falling board  
  
Please don't save me  
  
Cause I'm telling you now..."  
  
Oliver called her up on the phone that, but Katie didn't say anything.  
  
"I quit. I quit.  
  
Cause loving you's a job I don't need  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
I quit. I quit.  
  
The situations vacant for me  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more, ain't gonna go to work..."  
  
That night, she lay in bed, thinking of her now-single life.  
  
"Na da dai dai dai da-dai, da da dai dai dai  
  
Baby,  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
If you'd like to say you're sorry  
  
You're just like every other lover  
  
A shot rings out and you go running for cover  
  
And I'm sorry I can't be your mother  
  
And I'm telling you now..."  
  
Her heart fluttered at the thought. She wanted to talk to Oliver, to tell him everything was okay. But then, she remembered the way he treated her, and all her anger came back.  
  
"I quit. I quit.  
  
'Cos loving you's a job I don't need  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
I quit. I quit.  
  
The situations vacant for me  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more, ain't gonna go to work..."  
  
A tear fell from her beautiful blue eyes and she fell asleep to the soft song that was playing in the park outside her window. It sounded like "I Quit," by: Hepburn...  
  
"I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work..."  
  
*  
  
A/N: I hope that was all right. I'd appreciate it if you'd review! Please be kind! 


End file.
